


Filthy Bushman

by SyllySyl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fellatio, Gun Kink, Gun play, Hate fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, degrading, hateful blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllySyl/pseuds/SyllySyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RED Sniper and BLU Spy are just doing their jobs. When Spy goes to sneak up on Sniper in his nest, and fails, he discovers that there's more than one way to kill a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Bushman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbritishsniper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redbritishsniper).



> This is a work of fiction and in no way do I encourage the actions taken place in this fic. The contents of this story are very NSFW and could be triggering. Please read the tags before reading and continue at your own discretion. 
> 
> If there is anything you want me to tag, please let me know and I'll be happy to do so!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

RED Sniper was sitting in his nest, and he could smell him. Wasn’t hard with those fancy clove cigarettes he always smoked. The bushman whipped around, kukri in hand, ready to slash that rotten spook. Unfortunately, his enemy, BLU Spy, saw him coming and ducked right at the last minute, running at him and tackling him against the wall.

“Dirty rotten spy!” Sniper yelled, kneeing the other hard in the stomach, sending Spy flying backwards, although he was aiming for the balls. Spy wrapped his arms around his middle and glared at Sniper, only to receive a hard punch on the bridge of his nose.

“Ugh…merde.” He groaned, covering his nose with both his hands. But he wasn’t bested yet! He charged forward again, grabbing Snipers wrist and pinning it above his head so he couldn’t slash him. He pressed himself completely against the other, intending to just hold him there so he couldn’t wrench himself out. Sniper may be fast, but he was not a close range fighter. Revolver in hand, he pressed it right against Sniper’s temple, finger on the trigger, ready to blow his brains out.

“Now I got you…right…what?” Spy was becoming distinctly aware of the fact that something was poking his thigh. He blinked and looked down between him, noticing an obvious bulge in Sniper’s pants. Spy looked back up at Sniper, only to see the bushman’s face was turned and his cheeks were much brighter.

“J-just fuckin’ kill me, you snake!” He mumbled.

Oh, he was not going to let this go. Spy grinned and instead moved his gun down to Sniper’s crotch, making the taller man panic, “Oi! What the bloody hell are you doin’!”

“On your knees. Now.” Spy demanded in a calm voice, pressing the barrel right on top of that bulge. He swore he saw it twitch, but it could have been his imagination. 

Sniper looked at him with wide eyes, then slowly got to his knees, the gun at his head now. Spy flipped his hat off with the tip of his gun and seemed to stroke his hair with it, giving him an almost fond look. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” 

Sniper said nothing, just dropped his eyes to the ground. Spy just laughed at him, “You are! You really are a filthy man! You love feeling my gun against your head, knowing I could blow your brains out any time I wanted to!” Still, Sniper was silent. 

Still holding the gun in one hand, Spy started to unbutton his trousers, taking out his half-hard cock right in front of Sniper’s face, who turned away in what would seem like disgust, but the obvious blush on his face suggested otherwise. Spy pulled the hammer back on his gun and pressed it against his cheek. “Non, non. Suck. Give me a reason not to blow your fucking brains out.”

The gangly man paused, seeming to think about his morals, before he turned back to the spy, directly at eye level with his cock. He leaned forward and took the soft organ into his mouth, tasting something chemical, like lotion or some Frenchy frog bullshit.

Spy just sighed, not impressed. He pressed the gun harder into Sniper’s cheek. “I’m going to pull this trigger in 3 seconds if you don’t get me completely hard by then.”

It was an instant reaction. One second, the sniper was just barely tonguing the tip, then the next, he took the whole organ in his mouth, sucking vigorously like his life depended on it. Which, evidently, it did. Spy let out a long moan and almost pulled the trigger by mistake, making sniper whimper pathetically around his cock and suck harder. Spy grit his teeth to keep from crying out and alerting the rest of the RED team, wanting this to last as long as possible.

Sniper bobbed his head, feeling the organ get thicker and harder in his mouth, the feeling sending electricity right down to his own cock. He hasn’t even touched himself and he was already completely hard. Christ. He looked up at Spy with steely blue eyes, then took his entire cock into his mouth, kissing his pelvis and lapping at his balls. 

Spy tried to keep a brave face, noticing the little dark patch forming on the front of Sniper's pants. He was leaking through his pants and without any physical stimulation. “I’m getting bored of you. I should shoot you in the head and fuck that hole. It’d be more pleasing than-ahhh!~” He was cut off by Sniper literally fucking his own head on his dick, choking and gagging but not slowing down. There was no way he wasn’t enjoying this as well. 

Getting an idea, Spy sneakily flipped the safety on his gun. He glared right down at Sniper and scoffed. “You’re pathetic. Can't even suck a cock properly. You're useless to me.” Then he pulled the trigger, his gun clicking, but not going off, as intended. Sniper went wild, closing his eyes and screaming around the cock forced down his throat.

Spy looked down and noticed the dark patch on Sniper’s pants was much larger now. He just laughed. “You came! You came from me almost killing you!” Sniper just leaned back in shame, bringing his hand up to hide his face. Spy moved his hand and jerked off his dick until thick streams of cum splattered on the Sniper’s face, dripping onto his clothes and staining. Spy then packed himself away and patted a clean spot on Sniper’s cheek. “Good day to you, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend requested some Sniper/Spy hate fucking on tumblr and what better way to post my first fic on here than this monstrosity?   
> To be honest I think I completely missed the mark here, but I like this fic anyway. Might write another one where they hate fuck consensually.  
> Regardless, I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
